


Почему не стоит себя гуглить (Why You Should Not Google Yourself)

by stary_melnik



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Кроули узнал, что люди в интернете много о нём говорят. Но ему совершенно точно не понравилось, что они говорят.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Почему не стоит себя гуглить (Why You Should Not Google Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why You Should Not Google Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036104) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



> Автор написал работу в 2015 году, но мне кажется, что где-то там ему достался сценарий сериала, потому что Кроули уж очень сериальный))))

Он должен был это предвидеть. В конце концов, Кроули определённо знал, что такое Интернет. 

_1990_

Спустя некоторое время после не случившегося Апокалипсиса Кроули заметил нечто… странное на полках местного книжного магазина. 

— Ангел, — отчаянно проговорил он в телефонную трубку, пока мчался домой(1). На пассажирском сиденье лежал пластиковый пакет, в котором находилась одна единственная покупка. — Ты уже видел книгу? 

\-------------------------  
(1) У Кроули, конечно же, была трубка в машине, потому что на дворе всё ещё были девяностые. И даже несмотря на то, что в «Бентли» определённо не было места для телефона(2), он всё же был установлен, потому что Кроули хотел, чтобы он там был. 

(2) Ну или это был «Блаупункт», без разницы.  
\------------------------- 

— Какую книгу? — спросил Азирафаэль. 

— Книгу! Я думал, что ты знаешь всё о книгах, неужели ты ещё не видел её? Мы на обложке. 

Ответ последовал после короткой паузы:

— Ах, _эту_ книгу.

— Так ты видел её? 

— Полагаю, да. 

— Это шутка Адама? 

— Я говорил с ним о ней, — нерешительно начал Азирафаэль, — и сказал, что лучше, если бы всё, что произошло, осталось лишь между участниками тех самых событий, но он ответил, что это была… прикольная история, и что не о чем беспокоиться, потому что никто из них не вспомнит ни о чём, даже если прочтёт книгу. Думаю, что Адаму просто хотелось стать героем романа. 

— И как он? 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Роман. Как он тебе? Хорош? 

— Ох, — последовало после очередной паузы, — мистер Пратчетт и мистер Гейман… они определённо творчески подошли к делу. Не знаю, что Адам им сказал… или вообще говорил ли он что-нибудь… или, возможно, Адам просто изменил рукопись, пока они посылали её друг другу… 

Кроули повесил трубку, не попрощавшись. Он поехал прямо к дому и припарковал «Бентли» на первом попавшемся свободном парковочном месте(3). Затем он поднялся в квартиру, приземлился на диван и прочитал всю книгу за один присест. 

\-------------------------  
(3) На самом деле там стояла чья-то машина, но для Кроули подобное никогда не было препятствием.  
\------------------------- 

Он был сконфужен. Всё на поверхности: любой мог прочитать это; все и каждый теперь могли узнать о его растениях, наклейке в виде пулевых отверстий из «Джеймса Бонда», о том, как он чуть не обмочился, когда Азирафаэль попросил его встретиться лицом к лицу с Сатаной, о том, как он вбегал в горящий книжный…  
По крайней мере они не упомянули о его боксерах(4). 

\-------------------------  
(4) Труселя: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/81k9t9usc4L._SX425_.jpg  
\------------------------- 

Кроули пытался убедить себя, что всё не так плохо. Во-первых, он не казался ленивым, нисколько, — он был хитёр и работал с умом, не прилагая тем не менее особого усердия, а это очень умно, верно?.. Да и вообще, трус не смог бы встретиться лицом к лицу с Сатаной, даже учитывая, что самому Кроули в тот момент пришлось держаться за руку Азирафаэля. Он всё равно должен был быть очень крутым, вытворяя все эти штуки, что были описаны в книге, правда же?.. 

И на самом деле всё это вообще не имело значения, потому что никто, кроме Азирафаэля, не знал, что написанное было правдой. А Азирафаэль уже давно всё про него знал. 

Ох, правда, он не знал о «скатился по наклонной». И это, скорее всего, будет трудный разговор. 

Кроули думал лишь о том, как оправдаться перед Азирафаэлем, но Интернет уже наступал ему на пятки, готовясь к взрыву популярности нового фандома. 

_Настоящее время._

Кроули не мог сказать, почему не ожидал _этого_. 

В конце концов, он знал, что такое Интернет. Он практически изобрёл его. Ну ладно, не он изобрёл. Но вся эта порнография не сама себя распространила, поверьте. Да и людей совращать с появлением Интернета стало гораздо легче. Поэтому он держал руку на пульсе, он определённо знал, как там всё работает, но так и не смог понять, каким образом умудрился проморгать _это_. Кроули предположил, что просто не хотел думать об _этом_ , так что в его мире _этого_ и не существовало, но если бы он хоть раз, хоть на секунду остановился и подумал… о, он бы определённо заметил, что _оно_ есть. 

Кроули обнаружил, что если не брать в расчёт Реддит, Тамблер оказался довольно неплохой площадкой, поскольку, используя его, можно было устраивать неплохие скандальчики. Самым лучшим было то, что выбранные им жертвы всерьёз считали, что с моральной точки зрения они правы на все сто, и неважно, насколько по-скотски они себя вели. Для Кроули не составляло никакого труда соблазнить(5) их. 

\-------------------------  
(5) Кроули достаточно хорошо знал значение слова «тролль» и даже помог пионерам этой «науки» с изучением концепции. Но он никогда не примерял это слово на себя, потому что ему казалось, что оно недостаточно круто звучит.  
\------------------------- 

Именно на Тамблере он _это_ и обнаружил. 

— _Что такое_ « _АО3_ » _? Я разбираюсь в Интернете, я должен был знать…_

— _О Бо... Са... да кто угодно…_

— _Причём здесь тег NSFW??_

— _Нет, мои крылья не так выглядят…_

— _Нет, мой язык выглядит не так._

— _И ОПРЕДЕЛЁННО НЕ ТАК ВЫГЛЯДИТ МОЙ…_

Стул с характерным звуком резко отъехал от стола. Кроули поспешил удалиться от компьютера и прошёл на кухню. Ему была нужна очень высокая концентрация алкоголя в крови, если он хотел продолжить. 

Ладно, как бы ужасно он ни смотрелся во всех этих скандальных вещах, всё было не так уж плохо(6). 

\-------------------------  
(6) Кроули никогда бы не признался, насколько сильно ему пришёлся по душе тег NSFW. Он старался убедить(7) себя в том, что ему нравится смотреть на арты, где они с Азирафаэлем занимались чем-то восхитительно непотребным, только потому, что это означало, что этим он оскверняет ангела и, соответственно, делает свою работу. 

(7) Он определённо не преуспел в этом.  
\------------------------- 

Люди думали, что он не крутой. И никто даже не встал на его защиту! 

_«Маленький задротный гей-ботаник»._

_«Он такой ми-ми-ми»._

_«О, он просто хочет вздремнуть и своего ангелочка под боком»._

_«О боже, он так старается быть крутым, ору, ну что за задрот»._

_«Крошка»._

_«ОЧАРОВАШКА»._

_«*кричит*»._

_«Потрясающе милый»._

_«Люблю этих двоих задротов»._

_«Лучшие гикнутые дитятки»._

И это всё ещё до того, как он дошёл до страниц с ролевыми аккаунтами. 

Он стал волноваться ещё больше после того, как посмотрел, что значит «ОТП». 

Там были сотни страниц, посвящённых подробному анализу его действий в книге, выводам о его личности и о том, что он на самом деле нисколько не злой. Куча рассуждений и жарких споров о его поле и сексуальности, и как вишенка на торте — совершенно бредовое утверждение о том, какой он милый… 

— Я, ЧЁРТ ВОС-С-СЬМИ, ЗМЕЙ ЭДЕМА! — зашипел он на особенно оскорбительную картинку, где они с Азирафаэлем до приторного мило завернулись в один плед, обнявшись на диване. — Это унизительно! Вам с-с-следует бояться меня! Вам с-с-следует… с-с-следует… 

Через несколько часов и после прочтения пятидесяти глав монументального рассказа, в котором они с Азирафаэлем поженились и стали жить неимоверно скучной жизнью, в которой автор наградил Кроули наискучнейшими хобби(8), он решил, что с этим надо что-то делать. 

В конце концов, в эту игру могли играть двое. 

\-------------------------  
(8) На самом деле перечисленные варианты ему жутко понравились, и он даже решил, что обязательно как-нибудь попробует их все, но в тот момент Кроули был полон неправедного гнева и неистовой злости, потому что он никогда бы _не стал коллекционировать морские ракушки, что я за демон, как вы думаете, я заслуживаю уважения, а не вот это всё. Вы действительно думаете, что я…_  
\------------------------- 

Он не мог использовать свой старый аккаунт из-за всех тех ужасных вещей, что писал с него: гомофобные, трансфобные, сексистские и расистские высказывания, высмеивание инвалидов и разжигание классовой ненависти(9). Поэтому он завёл себе новый аккаунт. 

\-------------------------  
(9) На самом деле все, что он писал, было не так уж гадко, но Кроули проставлял своим постам такие теги, что люди, для которых он старался, находили его изречения ужасно оскорбительными.  
\------------------------- 

Ник _наиболее_доступный_в_аду_ был уже занят, как и _кроули, э_дж_кроули, змий_ и _эдемский_змей_. В конце концов он остановился на _э_дж_к666_ и на всякий случай забил этот ник еще на нескольких сайтах. 

Он так и не добился улучшения ситуации даже спустя целую неделю неистового тайпинга. 

_«Совсем не похоже на его книжный характер»._

_«Ты дико ошибаешься_ — _ему нравится думать, что он крутой. На самом деле он жуткий задрот»._

 _«Он думает, что приклеивать монетки к тротуару_ — _это офигенная демоническая работа!»_

_«Он старается скрыть это, но он просто огромный кусочек няшки»._

_«Нет, представьте, как Кроули падает, зацепившись о собственные шнурки, пока старается вести себя круто…»_

_«Он просто непостижимый задрот, и я его обожаю»._

_«Вы читали какой-нибудь из фанфиков синий_ирис? Я думаю, она действительно уловила все черты его характера»._

Кроули устало откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Приклеивать монетки к тротуару — это вообще-то нормальная демоническая работа… — пробормотал он. 

Двигаясь как можно медленнее, Кроули переполз на диван и схватил смартфон. 

— Что случилось, мой дорогой мальчик? — спросил Азирафаэль на том конце трубки. 

— Азирафаэль, скажи… если кому-то нравится Джеймс Бонд, это ведь не делает этого человека задротом? 

— Эм, что? 

— Я говорю, Бондиана ведь крута. И она не может быть чем-то задротским, потому что по умолчанию крута, так что… 

— Кроули, я не уверен в том, что правильно тебя понимаю. 

Кроули помолчал, позволяя пораженческому чувству полностью себя захватить. Он защищался и отрицал — делал всё то, о чём говорили люди в Интернете. 

Поэтому он в конце концов устало вздохнул и полностью капитулировал: 

— Азирафаэль, как думаешь, тебе бы было интересно… ох, ну не знаю… отправиться на этих выходных со мной на пляж и пособирать ракушки?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036104/chapters/11576950 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
